The present invention relates to lamp switches and relates more particularly to a touch control lamp switch which can be conveniently attached to a lamp through a plug to control it to give light and regulate the light it produces.
Regular ornamental lamps which are controlled to operate through touch-control are generally comprised of a conductive outer shell which is simultaneously used as a touch-control panel for touch control. By touching the conductive outer shell, an ornamental lamp is turned on/off or the light intensity is changed. This touch-control structure is not suitable for some ornamental lamps which have a plastic or ceramic outer shell because the plastic or ceramic outer shell is not conductive. Some people tried to mix iron powder in clay for making a conductive, ceramic outer shell. However, this method for making a conductive outershell is not practical due to expensive manufacturing cost.